


Starlight Wishes

by ForgivenWhimsy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, Haurchefant is cheeky, SO MUCH FLUFF, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kissing under the mistletoe, mentions of a stolen kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgivenWhimsy/pseuds/ForgivenWhimsy
Summary: The Warrior of light spends her first Starlight in the company of the family Fortempt. Good company, and good cheer abounds, though a cheeky kiss under the mistletoe by a certain Silver Fuller has the Hero of Eorzea wondering if perhaps their games and flirting mean more then she initially thought.  Starlight eve is a time for miracles and for fondest wishes coming true, and she finds her fondest wish is for her and Haurchefant to move past playing.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Bookclub Winter Fic Exchange 2020





	Starlight Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antiloquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing this sweet bit of smut, and I hope the lovely Antiloquist enjoys reading it. Happy Holiday to one of the most generous souls in the Bookclub, I am so thankful for your friendship!

Fortemps Manor during starlight was a wonderland, the tree twinkled, the bowes heavy with ornaments, the hearth festooned with garlands and more stockings then should rightly fit, eight this year compared to the usual five. Candles, and bows, and strings of light were artfully arranged along the window ledges, adding a warmth to the chill Coerthan view outside. Mistletoe hung in the doorways, and the warrior of light had been hounded for the prize of a starlight kiss by the men Fortemps. All in good fun, innocent even, on both cheeks, familial and sweet. Though Haurchefant had stolen a peck on her surprised lips. Barely a brush, ended before she could so much as gasp, swept away by an apology for his terrible aim, and a wink. The levin lingered. The warrior of light found herself drawing her lip between her teeth, wondering at the spark. 

The last notes of a rousing starlight song rang through the salon, Haurchefant at the piano, the bells adorning his ridiculous Starlight vest made for festive accompaniment. Emmanelain lent his voice, as did Artoirel, the eldest brother was even smiling. Lord Edmont sat in his high back chair, adorned with a jaunty, fur trimmed, Starlight hat. He had never looked so at peace, keeping the beat with his cane. Beneath the tree lay opened presents, which the patriarch had handed out with a twinkle in his eye. Haurchefant’s smile was wide and infectious, and when he caught her eye, the hero’s heart skipped and heat bloomed on the tips of her ears. That was new. She put it to the back of her mind, he was a friend, a good friend, incredibly dear to her if she was being honest, and she was. He was playing, flirting, it was hardly the first time. She was just being ridiculous, it barely counted as a kiss in the first place, and it had been an accident besides. She brought her eggnog to her lips, before eyeing it suspiciously, she'd probably had enough if she was getting flustered at Haurchefant’s flirting. 

Gradually, the evening wound down, Alphinaud was passed out on one of the couches beside Honoroit, Edmont announced his intention to retire for the night, Artoirel not far behind him.

“Excellent,” Emmanelain looked down the hallway to ensure his eldest brother, and Lord father wouldn’t suddenly re-appear. 

“What scheme have you hatched this time Emm?” Haurchefant wondered, watching his younger brother with curious suspicion. 

“Oh, don’t give me that look, Haurchefant, I simply wish to deliver Lanaiette her Starlight gift. I spared no expense. No doubt she will reciprocate my affections when she opens it.” The youngest Fortemps moved about the room, throwing on his heavy winter coat, and pulling a silver box from one of the inner pockets. “You won’t say anything will you? Haurchefant? Old girl? One mustn't squander opportunities after all.”

“Two bells, little brother, before I come looking for you.” 

“Three, and I won’t tell father it was you who ate the whole of the gingerbread village that one year when we were children.” Emmanelain retorted, hurrying out the door before Haurchefant could object. 

“Did you really eat an entire gingerbread village?” The hero asked, impressed.

“To be fair, it was very good gingerbread.” Haurchefant gave her a boyish grin, “The deed was blamed on Emmanelain, and coward that I was, didn’t correct the mistake, as children sometimes do. So he was denied dessert for the whole of Starlight.”

“Haurchefant!” 

“Terrible, I know, and so I snuck into the kitchen at night, and brought him all his favorites. We would eat them together hiding under his blankets.” He smiled fondly. “He kept my secret, and he brings it up whenever he needs me to keep one of his.” 

“Do you think it will take three hours for Lanaiette to reject him?” She asked. 

“Have faith, my dear, tis Starlight Eve, a time for miracles and for fondest wishes to come true.” He stood from the piano and stretched. “Shall we get these two tucked into bed?” He nodded towards the two younger elezen sleeping back to back, perilously close to toppling to the floor. 

“Good idea.”

Quietly, and gently they maneuvered the boys onto Haurchefant’s back and deposited their dreaming bodies to their rightful beds. Alphinaud’s door closed with a quiet click, leaving hero and knight both in the hallway breathing a sigh of relief. Somewhere in the house the grandfather clock rang twelve.

“Might I persuade my Lady to join me for a cup of cocoa before retiring for the night?” Haurchefant’s eyes were bright in the twilight hour, like a clear summer day, and just as cheerful. 

The warrior of light crooked a shy half smile, before biting her lower lip again, and nodded, “Coca sounds lovely. Besides, I'm disinclined to leave you to your vigil alone. We can both wait up for Emmanelain.” 

“Splendid!” Her Silver Fuller offered his arm with a flourish, and she took it. The crook of his elbow warm as he guided her through the hallways to the kitchen. 

They paused in the doorway, and belatedly the hero realized why, a sprig of mistletoe wrapped in red ribbon and bells hung at the threshold. The heat of her blush stained the tips of her ears, and traveled to her cheeks, what manner of kiss would he surprise her with this time? No, silly, ridiculous, he didn’t feel that way, and neither did she. Probably. It was only flirting. Probably. 

“You’re a rascal Haurchefant.” She admonished gently, hoping the light was low enough to hide her burning cheeks. 

“Traditions must be upheld, it would be bad luck to ignore them.” He affected innocence, the spark of mischief plain in the sunlight of his blue eyes. 

“Flirt.” Elodie turned her face offering him her cheek. His delighted chuckle breaking her faux annoyance. 

She expected him to tease, to try for another “missed” kiss, she expected him to play, as they always did, whatever wish she had for more was secreted away in her heart. What she didn’t expect was for Hauchefant to cup her face, fingers tracing delicate lines along her ears shooting sparks throughout her body. His lips on her cheek were soft, and dry, and reverent, the air from his nose traveling along her skin to dance with the stray hairs on her neck. Each point of contact both burned and soothed, beckoning her closer. She didn’t expect him to inhale her scent, or the halted noise at the back of his throat when she swayed towards him bracing herself on his chest. He pulled back, though not far, his nose and lips leaving the barest whisper of a trail along her burning skin until he was pressing another kiss to the opposite cheek. When he pulled back there was a naked intensity in his gaze. His hunger was obvious everytime those sky blue eyes glanced at her parted lips. 

“What say you, ser, have the traditions been satisfied?” She didn’t recognize the breathless voice that uttered her words, or the bravery that accompanied them as she slid her arms around his neck, to toy with the hair that fell along his neck. Perhaps it was a time for fondest wishes. 

“They have, though it hardly seems fair that only the traditions leave this night satisfied.” His voice had dropped an octave and carried with it a gravel that left her knees weak.”If my Lady is amenable, that is.” He brushed his lips against her forehead with that same slow reverence.

“Haurchefant, kiss me.” The Hero of Eorzea spoke with a boldness and confidence, typically reserved for Primals, and was rewarded with a lusty groan.

“As my Lady commands.” He lowered his lips to hers so close to touching that levin bolts might have been dancing between them. So close she could see his hoarfrost lashes fanned across half lidded eyes. She rose onto her toes and his lips found hers, soft, and sure, and right. 

Haurchefant’s kiss was heady, his scent and taste both sweet and bright, and she opened to him as a flower would open to the sun. Greedy for his warmth. His passion and hunger were plain in the way he chased her lips, and tongue, in the way his hands shifted from face to waist, and pulled her closer. She tangled her hands into his snowy locks, dragging her nails along his scalp and he groaned again. She wasn’t sure when they moved, but they made it through the doorway and she found herself pressed against the kitchen wall, unbuttoning Haurchefants festive vest, the silly bells jingling with every unclasped button. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. 

“You’re beautiful when you laugh.” Haurchefant whispered in her ear, nibbling at the tip of her ear, she whined clamping her mouth shut to stifle the noise. Unsatisfied, Haurchefant shook his torso to jingle the bells on his vest until she started to giggle. 

“Haurchefant, you’re impossible.” She laughed out. 

“I would see my Lady smile.” He bent to kiss her upturned lips, while he traced maddening lines just above the waist of her skirt. Her heavy Starlight sweater was itchy, sweltering. Sweat beaded on the back of her neck, and the warmth was only making her blush worse. She pulled it over her head, the yarn catching on the pins in her hair. An undignified squawk carried from within the half removed sweater. 

“Haurchefant, I’m stuck.” She cried out, half laughing, half in pain from the yank on her hair. 

“Oh my,” She could hear the mirth in his voice. “Fear not, my Lady, I shall free you from this terrible foe.” He caught her, finding the tangle of pins, hair, and sweater, gently working her free, and aided in removing the offending garment. When she emerged, her hair was a mess, her skin splotchy, with tears running down her cheeks from her laughter. Her silk camisole clung to her curves, one strap falling from her shoulder. 

“It would seem seduction is not one of my strengths.” The hero gasped out between peals of laughter. 

“On the contrary, I find myself quite smitten.” He pushed a strand of wild hair behind her ears, “utterly bewitched.” There was the same intensity as before, masked by mirth but unmistakably present. Her heart raced to be regarded with such open desire. 

“Haurchefant, I--.” She bit her lower lip, unsure of what to say, what to do besides kiss him senseless, and so that’s what she did. 

She pulled him towards her by his shirt's collar, claiming his soft smile. He opened to her at the barest pass of her tongue on his lips, and she spoke her heart to him. She chased his heat and his taste with renewed fervor, drunk on his scent, his touch, _him_. Haurchefants hands were eager, fisting into the silk of her camisole, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. The low groan in his throat lit a fuse along her spine that sparked in her core. 

Haurchefant shifted his grip, gave her backside a playful squeeze, and in a swift movement he was lifting her. The hero wrapped herself around her knight, both hands raking through his hair, swallowing another lustful groan. He broke the kiss and blazed a trail along her throat until his mouth found the juncture of her jaw and sucked. She moaned, shameless in her growing need. He carried her to the kitchen counter sitting her down, slotting himself between her thighs. His touch grew in its hunger, leaving no exposed skin unexplored. For her part, the hero set excited and trembling hands to the task of undoing Haurchefants’s button down shirt. The action made all the more difficult with Haurchefants nimble fingers exploring their way up her skirt, smiling into her skin when he found she was wearing stockings. They splayed along her thigh and travelled high, tracing along the seam of her smalls. As if by instinct she rolled her hips only to feel his length hard and long, straining between them.

The buttons flew from Haurchefant’s shirt with a series of sharp snapping sounds only to ping along the tile floor where they landed. The warrior of light deciding on a more expeditious method of removing his top. 

“Oops.”

He answered with a chuckle that was more growl then laugh, and rolled his hips, urging needy, breathless whimpers from her kiss drunk lips. Greedy fingers reached for his stomach, exploring the expanse of his chest, reveling at how his belly flexed beneath her touch. She grasped his belt, eyes drawn to the obvious tent in his trousers. He stopped her with a hand on hers.

“Are you sure, my dear?” His voice was gentle, but his passion simmered below the surface, contained, but only just. . 

“More than anything.” She rolled her hips to punctuate her point. Haurchefant didn’t need to be told twice and tugged off her silk camisole and breast band, and if she heard a tear, she couldn’t find it in her to care overmuch. 

He beant to her chest taking pert nimples into his mouth, licking, sucking, biting just shy of painful, until she was arching into him and gasping out his name. The hero’s skirt was hiked up around her waist, and Haurchefant knelt, balanced on the balls of his feet eye level with her soaked smalls and licked his lips. He caught her gaze and without breaking eye contact Haurchefant pulled her smalls off, the scent of her arousal heavy between them. He hooked her legs over his shoulder, and pulled her towards him. He drank her in, licking a stripe between her folds, his beautiful nose nudging at her pearl as he tasted her over and over again. His talented tongue flicked over her clit, and his lips closed around her bud, and he sucked, a deft finger pushing inside. The warrior of light moaned low and long, toes curling in the exquisite torture of Haurchefant’s mouth, each of her fists full of silvery blue hair urging him on, her orgasm teetering on a knifes edge. He crooked his finger inward pressing inside, her hips bucked against his face desperate for release, he added a second finger, pumping a quick and rough tempo, stars danced in her vision, and everything went still for a heart beat. The storm of her orgasm traveled along her nerves until she was boneless and twitching. 

Haurchefant stood catching her in his arms, whispering soft praise and sweet compliments as she came down from her high. She pawed at his belt, frustrated his pants were still on. By the Twelve, she’d felled all manner of monsters only to be outdone by a stripe of leather and a buckle. Haurchefant watched her, amused at her frustration before finally deigning to help. He was by far the best Starlight gift of the night and she unwrapped him, eager to repay him for his deft ministrations. When he sprang free from his smalls her mouth went dry, long but not uncomfortably so, but thick in a way that brought renewed vigor betwixt her thighs. She took him in hand, languidly pumping at his velvet heat. He moaned into her mouth, kissing her, sharing her air, trying and failing to silence his moans in the twilight of the night. 

“By the Fury, I need you.” Haurchefant moaned out, slowly thrusting into her hand, slick dripping from his tip. 

“Then take me, my gallant knight.” She lined him up with her dripping folds, opening her legs wider, the invitation clear. The clear blue of his eyes were overtaken by the twilight of his blown pupils, muscles taut with control and need, she pulled at his hips and he sunk into her wet heat. 

Haurchefant began slowly, seating himself fully, ever the careful gentleman, watching her face for any discomfort. When he found naught but ecstatic pleasure on his hero’s face she felt him let go, and his passion unshackled from the constraints of his control. He brought her knees to her chest, caging them with his arms, the angle and depth mind numbing in its pleasure. The stretch of him was enough to make her eyes roll. She moaned pulling him into a frantic kiss, only for him to snap his hips setting a punishing pace. Each powerful thrust drove the air from her lungs, each gasp, and moan, and cry captured on his tongue as he kissed her, silencing her noise, lest they wake the entire household. Haurchfant, never one to do anything in half measures, wedged a hand in the space between them, and rubbed at her sensitive pearl in time with the tempo of his hips. He brought her to the edge embarrassingly quickly the second time, legs shaking, fingers grasping at his ruined shirt, her body craving his touch and the release he gave her. 

“Gods above, Haurchefant--I’m--I”

He whispered praise and filth in her ears, biting and licking the tips as he urged her on in her lust filled madness, watched her fall, and when she clamped down around him with the force of her pleasure her knight followed after. He was utterly ruined in his pleasure as he painted her inner walls with his seed. She kissed him through his pleasure, drank down his surrender. The bruising grip on her hips eased and he rested his forehead on her shoulder, both of them coming down from the high of their desire. Debauched and sticky with sweat, rapidly cooling in the air of the kitchen. 

“That was-” Not having a word to describe the pleasure they’d shared she only hummed in a contented manner. 

“Yes, I quite agree.” He smiled, kissing her nose. Still hilted, but softening, he reached for a towel ready to clean her. 

Haurchefant did eventually get around to making two fresh mugs of hot cocoa, once their discarded clothing were found, and the counter was given a proper wipe. Weak kneed she let her gallant knight carry the steaming beverages, not trusting herself not spill it all over herself. She curled herself on a couch while he stoked the fire back to life in the salon. The room illuminated by the lights in the tree and the glow of the fire. He sat beside her and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping strong and sure arms around her, nuzzling her neck and placing a soft kiss on her ear. 

“Feeling better?” His tone was soft. 

“Feeling wonderful.” She kissed him back, tasting cocoa on his lips. “We should have done this a long time ago.” 

“Fear not, my Lady, we can make up for lost time.” He winked at her and squeezed her leg with his strong hand. 

“Happy Starlight, Haurchefant.” She cuddled deeper into his arms, nuzzling into his neck. Of all the Starlight gifts the warrior of light had been given over the years, the honest affection of such a good man, so honourable a knight, was by far the dearest. Sure enough Starlight eve had delivered the hero and the knight their fondest wish, each other.


End file.
